


Habits

by edie22



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-25
Updated: 2002-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie22/pseuds/edie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark does some thinking about his habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone that suggested odd habits for the boys without knowing it. Special thanks to tikimama, slodwick and everyone else who's habits I borrowed. Special Special thanks to Tresca for the beta. 

## Habits

by edie

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/edie22>

* * *

Title: Habits  
Author: edie  
email: edie22@hotmail.com  
web page: <http://www.livejournal.com/users/edie22> pairing: Clark/Lex  
Summary: Clark does some thinking about his habits. Author's 

+++++ 

Clark has always had weird habits with his food. 

He cuts his spaghetti with a knife and fork into little bite-sized pieces. 

He has to eat everything individually on his plate; his chicken first, then the potatoes, then the vegetables. 

He eats his cheesy sandwich crackers like most people do Oreos. He twists the crackers apart, curls his tongue around the cheese, lets that melt on his tongue and then crunches the crackers. 

His friends have always laughed at his little idiosyncrasies. When he brings his lunch from home to eat in the cafeteria at school, he has to take everything out of the brown paper sack, line it up properly and then eat it in order, sandwich, chips, fruit and then milk. He doesn't have a bite of sandwich, then a chip and then back to his sandwich. He eats the entire sandwich, then all of the chips, then the fruit. 

His parents just smile and say things like, "He'll grow out of it." Well, they do now. They used to say stuff like, "Don't play with your food!" At least they stopped saying that. 

Lex is the only one that has never said anything about it. 

But maybe that's because Lex has his own little food habits. Clark wonders if Lex even realizes what he's doing. 

Lex always eats counterclockwise, taking a bite of each thing on his plate, following a pattern around the plate. 

And he never lets anything on his plate touch the other things. If a bit of the meat touches one of the side dishes, then Lex eats around the parts that have touched. 

He also takes a sip of whatever he's drinking after the 7th bite of food. 

Clark wonders if he's noticed Lex's habits because he has so many himself. 

He also wonders if all these issues he has with his food has led him to where he is now: Between Lex's thighs, lips wrapped around Lex's cock. 

The strangest thoughts go through his head when he's doing this. 

He thinks of the first time he did this, fumbling and scared and curious and eager. Now he knows exactly what makes Lex moan. What makes Lex make those little noises, the grunts and the little sighs, the noises that drive Clark faster and more and harder and deeper. 

The first time had only been a few weeks ago. The usual tension filled the room, and it was so heavy that Clark couldn't stand it any more. He almost blushes now, thinking about how he'd acted that night. He doesn't regret it. He doesn't know if he would be here if he hadn't just grabbed Lex and kissed him. 

Lex is getting louder. The moans that Clark loves are more urgent. Lex's hands wrap themselves in Clark's hair and hold on. Clark doesn't mind, in fact he likes it when Lex loses control, when he makes Lex lose control. 

When Lex comes, it's something Clark always likes to watch. Lex's eyes slam shut and the almost-pained look on his face is so unlike what everyone else sees. That's Clark's favorite part, when all the masks fall away and Lex is at his most honest, when Lex is just Clark's. 

Clark is pretty sure this is one of the oral fixations that his other friends wouldn't understand. He's okay with that, though. They don't have to understand. 

Lex smiles down at him, and Clark wonders if he'll ever get tired of this. 

~end~ 


End file.
